


Danvis One-Shot Collection

by smuhtheoway



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Practice Kissing, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuhtheoway/pseuds/smuhtheoway
Summary: Just a collection of two guys being bros.[[Dante x Travis One-Shots]]





	1. Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first thing i've written for aphmau ever so i don't know how good it is but ihdighihg i love danvis so much

...Red was definitely not Travis’s color, he had decided.

 

So, you know, maybe Dante had gone out for a few hours. And maybe Travis got just a little bit needy and lonely. So, just maybe, Travis might’ve raided Dante’s wardrobe for his clothes so he could wear them and feel closer to him. You know, theoretically?

 

With a loud sigh, Travis flopped down onto Dante’s bed, zipping up the slightly oversized red hoodie. It strongly smelled of AXE, overpowering the faint smell of tacos from when Dante had spilled an entire taco on his hoodie a couple of days ago. Yup, now that was that classic Dante scent. With a faint smile, Travis hugged his own arm to his face, nuzzling against it as if it would somehow magically turn into Dante himself.

Honestly, it was a miracle Dante hadn’t outgrown this thing yet. Then again, it always had hung a little loosely around his frame during high school. He had just grown into it, really. It never fit snugly on Travis, though - Dante was always a little bit bigger, a little bit taller. Not that it was an issue, it just added to the warm and welcoming comfort of the hoodie.

As Travis reminisced on those older days, where he had met Dante, he didn’t seem to notice when the front door began to click. He did, however, notice when a loud slam resounded through the house, causing him to jump.

 

“I have arrived!” Dante loudly announced as he practically kicked down the front door. “And I have pizza!”

Like an excited dog whose owner had just come home from a shopping trip, Travis immediately sprung up and bounded down the stairs. It was kind of pathetic in an adorable way, really. Like he were said owner greeting his excitable puppy, Dante ruffled Travis’s hair with a laugh, pizza box in his other hand.

“Sorry I took so long, dude! I got kinda caught up and-” Dante paused. “...Are you wearing my hoodie?”

 

Oh, yeah, he had forgotten about that.

 

“...Maaaybe?”

 

Suppressing a laugh, Dante passed the pizza box over to Travis. “Well, well, I think it suits you quite well~” He complimented.

Travis looked down at the slightly oversized mass of red and gray he was wearing, then he looked back up at Dante. “...You sure?” He chuckled, placing the pizza box down on the coffee table. As previously stated, well… Red wasn’t really his color. He liked it better when it was on Dante, but then again, Dante could wear the worst outfit he had ever seen in his life and he’d still probably love it.

“Ab-sooo-lutely,” Dante said with a goofy grin. “Does this mean I have to start stealing your clothes now too?”

“You wouldn’t be able to fit into any of them, you beanpole.” Ah, just among the many charming nicknames that Travis had given to his lover. “Now, are we gonna eat pizza and cuddle or what?” He had waited for what felt like way too long, he needed affection  And pizza. Can’t forget the pizza.

“Hell yeah, bro! Come on, let’s hit the couch before it gets cold.” Dante wrapped his arm around Travis’s waist, leading him off to the couch with zero objection.

 

The pizza was pretty good. But Travis loved being in Dante’s arms even more.

 

...Wow, that’s kinda cheesy, huh?


	2. Makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kissing practice. You know. As bros do.

It all started on an uneventful afternoon.

 

Travis had just been minding his own business, sipping from a can of pepsi while lazily sprawled across the couch. He had thought nothing of it when Dante sat down on one of the armrests - that was just typical for when Travis was hogging the whole couch.

 

There was one thing he didn’t expect, though.

 

“Hey Travis, wanna make out with me?”

 

Travis choked on his pepsi.

 

After a couple of seconds of wheezing, Dante seemed to have actually realized what he just said and how it could’ve come across. 

“Ohhh, wait, sorry man! I should’ve specified,” he said, “Yeah, I wanna make out with you. I need to work on my kissing, man.”

 

“Uh…” Travis wiped the pepsi-mixed-with-spit from his mouth, staring up at Dante with the most disbelieving look he could offer. “So, you want to… Make out with your best friend. For practice purposes.”

 

Dante spluttered a bit, almost seeming betrayed. “Wh- come on, man! You get it, right? It’s practice! For getting with the ladies! No homo!” 

 

Travis didn’t have the heart to tell him that, in fact, saying “no homo” made the situation 100x more homo. 

Still, Dante is his best friend - a favor like this wouldn’t exactly be an instant friendship ender, though there’s no way he’s not gonna tease him over this for weeks to come. Plus, it certainly helped that Dante was a pretty attractive guy.

 

“You know what? Fine.” Travis sat up, shakily placing his pepsi down on the coffee table. I mean, okay, nothing to be nervous about. He just had to kiss his friend for a little bit, right? Nothing big. “Get over here, bud. Show me what you got.”

Dante’s eyes lit up as he bounced straight off the armrest and onto the now-empty spot next to Travis. “Sweet! Thanks, bro, I owe you one!”

 

There was a short awkward pause, as neither of them knew how to continue. There were many thoughts racing in Travis’s head. Why couldn’t Dante just make the first move? He suggested the idea in the first place. Not wanting to sit there in a standstill forever, Travis attempted to make the first move by throwing his arms over Dante’s shoulders and leaning closer. Unfortunately, however, it seemed that he couldn’t exactly reach high enough to have their faces meet. 

 

Dante laughed, much to the annoyance of Travis. “Oh man- I knew you were a tiny little thing, but to this level?” 

“Not my fault you’re a beanpole,” Travis huffed, face red with embarrassment. Well, the situation he was in didn’t exactly help that any more. “Just lean down!”

Like a lightbulb went off in his head, a goofy smile formed on Dante’s face. “No- wait, wait, bro, I got a totally better idea,” He grabbed onto Travis’s waist, much to his surprise. “Look, dude, trust me on this one.”

 

As Travis was lifted onto Dante’s lap, he decided that this idea was absolutely worse.

 

“Wh- Dude, this is like, REALLY gay. You do realize that, right?”

 

“Relax, Travis! I said no homo.” 

 

Acknowledging the fact that that changed literally nothing, Travis simply sighed and decided not to argue, leaning forward again. “Okay, so are we gonna do this or what?” Not like he was overly eager, or anything - but if Dante says they’re doing this, then they better be doing this.

“Jeez, jeez, okay! Don’t get too excited now,” Dante gave a smirk, one that Travis would comment on had he been able to talk. As it stood, however, before he even knew it, Dante had pressed his lips against Travis’s, bumping noses with him in the process.

 

Okay, a little clunky and awkward, but it wasn’t called practice for nothing, right? It was for improvement, that’s why this was happening in the first place. Trying his best to ease into the awkward situation, Travis took the lead. 

What was just an awkward press of the lips had begun to transform into something softer, more… Passionate, he would call it? Well, it’s just totally-not-gay kissing practice between friends, so not sure what’s so passionate about that. Soft might have been the better word? Well, whatever he called it didn’t matter - it felt amazing.

 

Dante’s mouth clearly tasted of mint, rather than anything else Travis might have been expecting. Clearly he had prepared for this. Travis, however, had not. The combination of pepsi aftertaste and mint was quite an interesting taste, but that’s not what he was focusing on. The feeling of Dante’s slightly chapped lips against his own were a lot more distracting. Though his partner wasn’t exactly that skilled, Travis would still definitely rank this up in his ‘Top Ten Favorite Feelings’. Was that weird? This was definitely weird. Oh Irene, he definitely was NOT going to be able to look Dante in the eye for at least a week after this. Maybe two. 

Travis felt hands running up his back, pulling him closer. This… Okay, this wasn’t something friends just did, but he signed up for this. May as well keep going along for the ride. 

 

Dante’s hands only continued to move. He had begun running his fingers through Travis’s white locks, gently gripping at his hair and tugging it back. Travis let out a noise of confusion as their kiss was suddenly broken apart. Okay, it did last a while, admittedly, and he kind of didn’t know what to do, but he could’ve at least given a better head’s up? At least it felt nice to breathe.

Well, warnings were apparently not Dante’s forte, as proven by how he had immediately began leaving kisses trailing down Travis’s neck. Letting out a gasp, Travis squirmed in his spot, feeling up Dante’s body until he managed to get a gentle grip on his head, and pushed him away.

 

“Okay- Dante, I am at least 90% sure that was NOT part of the agreement!” Travis protested, his face somehow redder than it was before. Was that possible? He must look so dumb right now - all he knew was his face was absolutely on fire. Did he kind of sign up for this by agreeing to a makeout session with his best friend? Okay, maybe, but as far as he was concerned this was not on the imaginary-contract. This would absolutely make things 100% awkward. Great, now he won’t be able to look Dante in the eye for THREE weeks!

 

“Huh?” Dante gave Travis a dumb, confused look, before it all clicked in his head. “Ohhhh, right, right! Sorry, I guess I got carried away. My bad, bro~”

 

Travis would argue that was more than just ‘a bit’, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

 

“Dear Irene, Dante… I don’t even know what to say,” Travis combed through his hair with his fingers, trying to regulate his breathing to normal levels. He wasn’t having such luck with his heart, though, which seemed to be racing to get out of his chest. 

 

“...Soooo, we’re still continuing, right?” Dante asked, a sheepish smile on his face. Even when Travis pushed him away, he still hadn’t let go of him, his arms now resting down at Travis’s waist.

 

It was just then, looking into Dante’s eyes, that Travis suddenly realized that he had it _bad_  for his best friend.

 

Oh dear Irene, he was in trouble.

 


End file.
